Sacando la tristeza de mi corazón
by Naomi Kobayashi
Summary: La declaración de Yoh,nada nuevo pero el primer fic quehice (hace mucho). Con esto entienden que soy nuevita


_**Bueno... em... este no es el mejor fic que tengo, pero es un dever publicarlo, ya que gracias a este segui escribiendo, y tambien al apoyo de Cereru-chan, quien fue la primera en leerlo y apoyarme... Ahora si, gracias amiga!**_

_**Lo aburrido: esta historia no es mía, así que esperó que no me demanden. Yo solo uso los personajes como diversión. **_

_**Ahora sin mas interrupciones el fic:**_

Sacando la tristeza de mi corazón

La luna estaba hermosa aquella noche, era bella, parecía que la iluminaba a ella, solo a ella. Anna no sabia porque pero sé habia quedado mirándola, con suspiros, mientras soñaba. Soñaba esperanzada de que esos sueños alguna vez se cumplieran, pero ella sabia por sus adentro que jamás pasaría, o al manos pensaba. Dio un suspiro y siguió pensando " para que soñar si no sirve, solo me hace sufrir mas. Porque, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él. No lo necesito, en serio no lo necesito" se decía en voz baja mientras lloraba sin poder controlar sus lagrimas, que cada vez bajaban más rápido. Se desahogo llorando con su almohada, pensando porque lloraba por el, porque lloraba si jamás lo tendría. Después de un rato su llanto fue cesando, pero su dolor seguía. Por afuera no parecía, pero por adentro su mente era una telaraña de sueños, esperanzas, anhelos, tristeza y culpa, ya que el hecho de que estén tan distanciados, a pesar de estar tan cerca, era de ella. Era de ella por su carácter mandón, agresivo, poco tolerante, cortante y frió. Siempre se odiaría por su actitud. Se odiaría por no tener el valor suficiente para decirla a Yoh que lo amaba, por no poder abrazarlo y pasar noches enteras en plena soledad y angustia. Por fin llego un momento que su cuerpo le gano a su mente y se quedo dormida.

-

Yoh estaba triste, por primera vez en su vida no le vei el lado bueno a la vida. "Que lado bueno puede tener amar a algien que no te corresponde, que es fría y mandona. Aunque su actitud no me molesta ella no me ama y con sus miradas lo dice, lo dice todo. Anna porque, porque no me amas, no lo comprendo!" Esto ultimo lo dijo gritando olvidándose que al otro lado del pasillo descansaba su prometida. Mordiéndose los labios se levanto sin hacer ruido y fue a ver sí sé habia despertado. Por suerte seguía durmiendo. La miro, se veía hermosa con su cara iluminada por la luna. Parecía un ángel. Yoh se quedo mirándola por un rato. Luego se acerco hacia ella y en susurros dijo "Anna ojala me correspondieras, no sabes cuanto te amo". Le dio un beso en su mejilla sin tratar de despertarla y se fue a su habitación, donde por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

-

Una débil luz entraba por la ventana cubierta por cortinas. La itako entre abrió los ojos y confirmo que todo habia sido un sueño. Con ojos amargos trato de recordar lo que habia soñado. Soñaba que Yoh iba a su cuarto por la noche y le decía que la amaba y que ojala pudiera corresponderle. Una lagrima solitaria callo por su mejilla y Anna rápidamente se la quito ya que no quería que Yoh la viera llorar, pues era de mañana y tendría que levantarse. Se tiro en el futon con pesadez y siguió pensando, con una mirada de melancolía. No tenia ganas de ver a nadie y entonces decidió decirle a su prometido que entrenara el doble de tiempo, así ella casi ni lo vería. Dio un suspiro y se levanto para poder hablarle.

Una escena cotidiana se noto en la cocina. Con un Yoh entre dormido y despierto y una Anna bien firme.

"Hola Annita¿cómo as dormido?" Dijo Yoh preguntándose si recordaba algo de lo de anoche.

"Yoh hoy entrenaras el doble" dijo eludiendo la pregunta de su prometido.

"¡QUE!"

"Lo que escuchaste y no se habla mas del tema"

Al ver la cara decidida de la itako, Yoh no quiso protestar mas ya que seria en vano.

-

Se volvió a tirar pesadamente en el futon, como habia echo por la mañana. Al fin estaba sola. Sola para volver a llorar en silencio. Ya casi ni se podía contener, habia pocos minutos en que no lo hiciera. ¿Irónico verdad? Pensar que una persona tan dura y fría como ella sea, en una situación como esta, tan frágil. De verdad era algo impensable. Con los ojos irritados decidió salir a hacer compras para distraerse. Paso la tarde caminando por el centro de Tokio, haciendo compras y probando exquisitas tortas, pero aunque lo paso bien no pudo olvidarse de Yoh. Todo, absolutamente todo, la hacia recordar a el. En especial las tortas, uno de los postre preferidos de el. Por suerte, tan rápido como pensaba en esto llego la noche y la hora de regresar a la pensión.

-

Cuando Yoh llego a la pensión, no habia nadie. Solo un silencio que le invito a pensar. A pensar en Anna. Ya no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, era una obsesión. Su tono cortante, su mal humor y su poca tolerancia, ya era algo indispensable para él. Ya no se podía controlar, estallaría si no se lo decía. Pero luego pensó que seguro lo rechazaría y la perdería para siempre. Ahora al menos estaba con él, por compromiso pero estaba.

-

Anna llego cansada. Cansada por todo. Por su tristeza, su pesadez y su carácter. En vez de ayudarle, la salida solo empeoro las cosas. Ya se sentía incapaz de hablar con él sin que se le saliera una lagrima. Ya no podía tener esa mirada penetrante, ni fría. Al entrar se encontró con Yoh. No le iba a hablar ya que no podría y entonces solo se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a los tres últimos escalones Yoh finalmente hablo.

"Hola Anna ¿cómo lo as pasado, ya termine mi entrenamiento"

"..." Anna no dijo nada, solo miraba al suelo mientras que una lagrima salía penosamente.

"¿Que té pasa Annita¿Por que no me contesta?"

"No... ...no me pasa nada" y recuperando su compostura subió las escaleras, para entrar rápidamente en su cuarto. Cuando entro se derrumbo recargándose en la puerta, empezando a llorar. Lloro fuerte, de tal manera que Yoh la pudo escuchar. Al hacerlo, preocupado, se dirigió a su cuarto para ver que pasaba, pero solo pudo quedarse detrás de la puerta. Solo detrás de la puerta escuchando el llanto de la persona que amaba. Decidido, después de un rato, golpear la puerta. Quería saber que pasaba, por que Anna no habia parado de llorar. Con delicadeza toco para luego decir:

"Annita ¿te encuentras bien?" Este no escucho respuesta alguna, solo mas llanto.

Luego de volver a preguntar sin resultados, tuvo una idea. Subiría por una escalera hasta la ventana de Anna y ahí entraría. Y así lo izo. Al entrar vio como Anna estaba contra la puerta agarrada a sus rodillas, con su cabeza enterradas en estas. No escucho a Yoh entrar, solo sintió uso brazos que la abrazaban tratando de que su llanto pasara.

"Ya Anna deja de llorar, todo se solucionara" le dijo con voz tranquilizadora. Pero Anna no se tranquilizo, sino que lloro más. Como podría pensar en eso si las cosas no se solucionarían. El no lo entendía, no lo comprendía.

"Es que tu no entiendes, esto no tiene solucion"

"Todo tiene una solución" le volvió a decir tranquilamente, enternecido siendo la primera vez que la veía llorar tanto. Le levanto la cara para ver sus ojos irritados."Tonta mira como estas" Al tener su cara tan cerca fue algo que no pensó y solo hizo, el la beso. Para ella eso fue algo eterno, aunque habia sido fugas. Apenas un pequeño roce, pero en ese momento suficiente. Anna callo su llanto para poner cara de sorpresa y sonrojarse. Yoh se levanto y dándole la espalda, para irse como vino, dijo: "Anna solo una cosa queda por decir y esa es que te amo".

Anna analizo estas palabras con cuidado para ruborizarse más. Pero un impulso, un buen y decidido impulso, la izo pararse para abrazar a Yoh por la espalda. Este solo se dio la vuelta para ver que su prometida no lo soltaba.

"Anna..."

"¿En verdad me quieres?" Pregunto incrédula.

" Y por que no, tonta" y delicadamente la toma por la cintura para volverla a besar.

Al separarse del beso Anna solo puede decir una cosa con susurros.

"Tenias razón, todo tiene una solución" dice aferrándose mas a su prometido.

"¿Que dijiste Annita?" Le pregunta con ternura.

"Que yo tambien te amo" y con esta ultima frase Anna lo besa sacando la tristeza de su corazón su tristeza.

-

FIN

_**Bueno ahora solo espero sus reweis con sus consultas, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, criticas, alabanzas y yo no sé cuantas cosas mas.**_

_**Besos... Naomi Kobayashi.**_


End file.
